In recent years, it has been attempted to form on a transparent substrate such as window glass for a vehicle such as an automobile or window glass for a building material to be attached to a house or building, an ultraviolet-absorbing film which has an ability to absorb ultraviolet rays entering into the vehicle or room therethrough and which has mechanical durability such as abrasion resistance. On the other hand, it has also been attempted to form an infrared-absorbing film having an infrared-absorbing ability on a transparent substrate such as glass.
Further, a patent has been made regarding a coating fluid to form a coating film having both ultraviolet-absorbing ability and infrared-absorbing ability on a transparent substrate such as glass, and a substrate having such a coating film formed thereon (Patent Document 1).
Specifically, for the coating film as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a benzophenone or benzotriazole organic compound is used as the ultraviolet absorber, and inorganic fine particles of e.g. a composite tungsten oxide, antimony tin oxide or indium tin oxide are used as the infrared absorber, whereby a coating film having both ultraviolet-absorbing ability and infrared-absorbing ability can be obtained.